tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Blitzkrieg
BLITZKRIEG is an anomaly among Decepticons. A Seeker scout crashed in a shuttle separately from the Nemesis he was awakened in 1944 during World War II by Nazi technicians. His shuttle’s computer reformatted him into the closest vehicle match, that of an ME-262 fighter jet, and his Decepticon mindset found himself quite agreeable with Nazi philosophy. Lending his power to their cause, it appeared he was going to change history until travelers from the future defeated him. Crashed into the English Channel, an undersea event has recently re-awakened him to rejoin the Decepticon ranks. His time in WWII however changed him. He speaks with a heavy German accent and continually refers to Megatron as the Fuehrer. He is now doggedly loyal to Megatron and the cause. In robot mode he carries a heavy multi-purpose weapon which fires laser bolts, 30 mm rounds, and ‘dumb fire’ rockets. In ME-262 mode he carries similar weaponry, with the addition of high yield incendiary bombs that can wreak destruction over a wide area. He also carries a radio frequency jammer to assist in his attacks so his prey can not call for help. Description Robot Mode Blitzkrieg is an average sized Transformer, painted in olive drab and green-gray. The engines of his jet mode are folded up against his back, while his wings themselves have folded to form his arms. His tail section has become his legs, and the front of his fuselage has folded down to become his chest plate, revealing an olive drab head with a black face, from which a pair of crimson red optics burn. ME-262 Mode A Messerschmitt ME-262 jet fighter. It consists of a long, bulbous fuselage that is flat on the bottom, ending in a high tail, with a canopy in the middle. Attached to the bottom of the fuselage below the canopy is a pair of swept back wings, each carrying a jet engine close to the fuselage. It is painted in an olive drab base scheme, with the top of the fuselage, wings, and engines painted in that color. The rest, including the tail, is painted in a green-gray color with olive drab spots along it. Instead of the Luftwaffe markings, however, this one sports a Decepticon symbol on the tail section where such markings would usually be. History Blitzkrieg originated as a Seeker by the name of Tronix, a loyal member of Megatron’s forces and subsequently a crew member aboard the Nemesis when it pursued the Ark. Just before the two ships engaged in battle, Tronix followed Megatron’s orders to take the ship’s shuttle ahead to find energy sources while they kept the Autobots busy. Unfortunately as the ships entered ancient Earth’s orbit the Ark got off a good shot disabling his engines. Losing power and out of control, his ship crashed in what was to become Germany millions of years later. Unaware of the fate of the rest of the Transformers, he found himself trapped within the shuttle as it had been buried under rock. Lacking the energy to tunnel out, he chose to enter stasis. That he did, and remained in that state until the summer of 1944, during the raging of World War II. The miners that found his vessel alerted Nazi authorities who immediately excavated the shuttle and took it for study. As the ship was moved, the shuttle’s computer sensed the change in environment and began the task of reformatting its occupant to match local vehicles. Thus Tronix was reformatted into the only vehicle available that best fit his capabilities: A Messerschmitt ME-262. This it did with what little power it had remaining, and the act of reformatting Tronix drained it of that last bit of power, leaving the shuttle a dead hulk. Once the technicians opened the shuttle, to their surprise they found an ME-262 in perfect condition and a shuttle that was no longer with power. Removing the plane from within they began to inspect the shuttle, but to their dismay the shuttle’s major systems were heavily damaged and there was little they could glean from it. Giving up on the shuttle, they turned their attentions to the other strange find, Tronix himself. It didn’t take long for them to realize that his appearance was only valid on the surface. Inside they found incredible technology which they could not begin to unravel. Even more shocking, as he came out of his stasis, Tronix began to speak with them. At first they thought it was a joke, but once they realized this strange find was thinking and talking, they began to converse with it to see what they could learn. Much of what he described was baffling to them, but what he learned from them was much more valuable. Truly, these fleshy creatures had the right philosophy, rule the world with an iron fist. Re-christening himself Blitzkrieg, as the lightning war tactic matched well with his fast attack function, he began to learn more about the world and its situation, and he began to assist the Luftwaffe. Within 2 months he had claimed nearly 2 dozen B-17’s to his guns, and dozens of P-51’s. Rumors began to spread of the deadly ME-262 prowling the skies. He carried the Decepticon symbol rather than the Nazi symbol and thus he was dubbed the Purple Mask, a name that struck terror into Allied pilots and bomber crews. For a time, it seemed that he was going to change the course of the war. Fortunately for the Allies, however, travelers from the future arrived just before the Allies were going to suffer unrecoverable defeat. With General Hawk claiming to be a new allied ace and using an altered Skyfire as his aircraft, they drew Blitzkrieg out and the future Transformers and their human cohorts proceeded to blast Blitzkrieg out of the sky, causing him to crash in the English Channel, where he struck an underwater mine. To those observing, it appeared he had been destroyed but in reality had been buried under rubble at the bottom of the channel, inactive. There he remained until modern day, when an undersea tremor caused him to re-activate and join the Decepticon ranks once more. However, his time among the Nazis changed him forever. He picked up a heavy German accent and has been known to refer to Decepticons by German ranks, and goes so far as to refer to Megatron as the Fuehrer, and refers to Starscream as the Reichsfuehrer. MUX History Blitzkrieg has awakened from his imprisonment in the English Channel. Having found Megatron he has returned to the Decepticon ranks after pledging his loyalty to the Decepticon leader and his support. In 2018, Takedown encountered Blitzkrieg and Encore In the Neutral Territories. The Autobot and the Dominicon teamed up against the Decepticon to protect a caravan of enershine 'entrepreneurs'. OOC History Logs 2015 * April 14 - "Decepticon Castle Redux" - The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. * July 28 - "Rule One: Cardio" - One's reach exceeds their grasp... 2018 * February 17 - "Battle in the Neutral Territories" - In the Neutral Territories, Takedown encounters Blitzkrieg and Encore. Players Blitzkrieg is played by Colchek. Category:Mayhem Attack Squad